Perfect By Nature
by Southern Spell
Summary: AU. A series of oneshots. Dean had them all fooled. *Evil!Dean
1. Jo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad day.**

**Perfect by Nature**

Looking back, I'm not sure how none of us never saw it. How did _everyone _get blindsided like this?

I guess I saw only what I wanted to see. A man with looks to spare, and a good hunter. I filled in the rest.

All eyes were on Sam. Waiting for him to slip, and go dark side. To prove Gordon Walker right. Too late we learned he was just a decoy; unbeknownst to everyone and even himself. Dean was the one we should have been watching.

I think about the romantic notions and Mama's warnings about Dean and men like him, as he looks down at me with those green eyes I thought were windows into his soul.

I try to laugh at my stupidity, but choke on the blood.

"It's too bad Jo." His voice still reminds me of a smooth whiskey. "Things could've been different if you'd stayed out of it like I'd said."

How did none of us guess this?

Dean smiles down at me and it's so brilliant, so gorgeous, so glorious, and the list could go on and on, but to state it plain the absolute beauty of it, of _him_, steals my last, dying breath.

Dean Winchester is as evil as he is beautiful.


	2. Ellen

**A/N: I really liked the idea of Dean going evil, so I have expanded on the idea. There will be more to come. **

**And as always I own nothing. **

* * *

She'd liked him, trusted him, cared about him. She never would have suspected him.

But he killed her baby girl, the only thing she had left in the world. She was going to make him pay. She was going to put a bullet between those pretty green eyes. She was going to stand over him and watch the life slowly leak out of him.

Except, it happen the other way around.

He was standing over her, while she gasped and fought to hang on.

"Shhhh." Dean says, the pressure that was suffocating her increased, but how she doesn't know since he's not touching her. "It'll be over soon, Ellen." A slight smile playing at his perfect lips, like he was enjoying it.

She'd fought harder than she'd ever fought for anything, and while she was okay with dying she couldn't handle him getting away.

Tears burned her eyes, frustrated, helpless tears, blurring the stunning face of her daughter's murder.


	3. Lisa

_It's not fair,_ she thinks. _He shouldn't look like that._ Not when he was killing her, so slowly, so painfully, so effectively. Tears gather in her eyes, realizing Ben was going to grow up an orphan.

_But at least he'll be alive._ She'd managed at least that.

"It's okay Lisa." Dean says soothingly. "Don't fight it."

He was the face of death, and she's certain that death has never looked so good.


	4. Ben

You remember Dean really well. He had a sweet ride, and an awesome job (you know, hunting things, saving people). He was just _cool. _You wanted to be just like him.

Then he killed your Mom.

Now?

You still wanted to be just like Dean. He was a skilled hunter. He had a small arsenal in his trunk. Was dangerous, deadly even. The perfect predator. He could fool everyone.

Yeah, you still wanted to be just like him. Because that was the only way you'd ever make him pay for what he did to your Mom.

It was going to take time, years. You had to finish growing up; you had to learn the trade, but Dean the hunter, will become the hunted.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I couldn't have Dean kill a kid. **


	5. Castiel

**A/N: Thanks so much for the great feedback on this. I've read other storys where Dean has followed Sam to the dark side, but never (that I can recall) a story that Dean just went bad all on his own. **

**So feel free to review, I love getting them. **

* * *

Dean Winchester was not an accident; he was designed and created. He was as close to perfection as humanly possible.

The divine had set their plan in place, starting with the parents. After his mother's death, his father honed his skills from the time he was a small child. Teaching Dean the how to be a predator.

"If you'd known what was good for you, Cas, you would have left me in hell." Dean grits out, chest pumping up and down. Unlike the other's I'm not an easy kill.

And as he shoves the Arch Angel's blade deep into my vessels soft flesh, I wonder where things went sideways.

How had something so well thought out, so detailed, so perfectly crafted turn into this?

What had made Dean so fundamentally _wrong_?


	6. Bobby

The house is dark, quite, but the creaking floor boards let him know that he's not alone.

Bobby knew it would only be so long before it was his turn, everyone else was already gone.

He flips off the small desk lamp putting the room in total darkness. He has no desire to look in the eyes of a man that had been failed by everyone. Bobby prefers to not see what that has become.

"Hey Bobby." The disembodied voice comes through the darkness, so familiar it made Bobby's heart ache.

Hearing the sound of a hammer being pulled back and seeing the moonlight gleaming off polished chrome of the ivory handled .45, Bobby closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean." Bobby whispers. Dean could have been saved, but like everyone else Bobby failed him. Too much effort had been put into keeping Sam on the straight and narrow. They were all so _sure _it was going to be Sam… "So…so sorry."

Dean's response is the letting the hammer fall, because he's not sorry at all.


	7. Sam

They are all gone now. All the ones that got in the way, who didn't understand. Gone.

They all thought you were the one to worry about. Never saw it coming. Man…

…that makes me smile every time I think about it.

No, don't look at me like that Sam. Give it time; you'll see it was for the best.

It's just you and me again, Sammy. Like it's supposed to be, how it's meant to be.

_

* * *

_

_"__He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby becomes a monster." _

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

**END**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Dani: I have been thinking about maybe writing a sequel like story for Ben to get his revenge, so maybe that'll happen soon. 


	8. Dean

**Epilogue: Dean**

**A/N: Set about fifteen years into the future. Ben's grown, and is getting his revenge. I feel like this kind of explains why Dean went dark side. At least what Ben think's happened.**

* * *

Ben has seen crazy before, but this raises the bar.

"Should've never come after me kid." The light in those green eyes scream madness, as Dean tries to squeeze the life out of him.

As Ben's eyesight begins to darken around the edges, he reaches carefully into his own coat for the knife hidden there, and with his fading strength, shoves the blade into Dean's gut.

The shock on Dean's face is almost comical, in a hysterical out of your mind kind of way. If Ben had had the air in his lungs he might have laughed.

As soon as Dean's fingers loosen from around his neck he's greedily sucking in gulps of air.

Dean falls back, staring in confusion at the knife sticking out of his belly. "You killed me." He murmurs in disbelief.

Ben carefully pushes himself up in to a sitting position as the man he once thought of as a father slumps down.

"My mother." He says in way of an explanation.

Dean smiles a little, like he understands perfectly. "Wasn't fun anymore after Sam was gone, anyway." His words are slurred, and he takes in one last breath before it shudders out of him and he's gone.

Ben nods at the final words, and sits awhile longer with Dean. At some point a part of him had stopped blaming the other man for what had happened.

After all, could you really expect to bring anything out of hell and it not be _wrong_?


End file.
